


Starting Over

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione didn't expect to find someone in her usual reading nook.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofdramione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:** 8th Year
> 
> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Well, Malfoy, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Hermione said, sliding into the chair across from him. When she had headed to the library after the Opening Feast, she was hoping to find some comfort. She didn’t expect to find Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair at her favourite reading nook, his head in his hands. 

His gaze snapped up when she announced her presence. “Granger,” he said quietly, nodding his head in greeting. “What are you are you doing here?” 

“Was hoping to have some peace and quiet,” Hermione said. 

“So, did you not expect to see me here, in the library, or here, for the voluntary year?” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Both,” Hermione said softly. 

“Well, my seventh year wasn’t that great, Granger, and I didn’t learn much of anything, unfortunately,” Draco said with a shrug. “And, well, you’re not the only one who comes to the library for quiet.” 

“Well, I promise to share my reading nook with you so long as we’re both civil this year.”

“Your reading nook?” Draco quipped, arching a brow at her. “I don’t see your name anywhere over here.” 

Hermione crossed her arms and pinned him with a look. “Can we start over or not, Draco? I’m offering you an olive branch. Take it.” 

He flashed her a smile. “Well, then, _Hermione_ , I accept your offer of civility to share this library space.” He thrust out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

Pleased, Hermione shook his hand, ignoring the butterflies suddenly swirling around in her stomach at his touch.


End file.
